In Your Light
by BrighterThanMars
Summary: Kurt and Blaine Future!Fic. Kurt and their daughter decide to give Blaine a little breakfast surprise. Pretty much just fluff, tiiiiiny bit of angst.    -Title from Gotye's 'In Your Light'  ...I do not own Glee


Muted sunlight shined on Kurt's face. He sighed, opened his eyes blearily and glanced at the bedside table clock. 6:52. Kurt sighed again and rolled over to where his husband was still fast asleep. All Kurt could see of Blaine was his dark curly head poking up from under the covers. A faint smile touched Kurt's lips as he stared at the man he loved. Twenty-seven years old, and Blaine still slept like a teenager. Kurt pressed a light kiss to Blaine's hair, and Blaine sighed happily in his sleep.

Half an hour later Kurt sat the dinner table, a newspaper and warm coffee in his hands. A yawn and the soft patter of bare feet made him look up. A young girl of about four with bright blue eyes and wavy brown hair stood in the doorway, wearing pale pink pyjamas with canaries on them. Kurt smiled.

"Morning sweetie," he said. "You're up early."

The little girl walked up to Kurt and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. Kurt draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hi papa. Where's daddy?" She asked.

"Daddy's still sleeping, but he should be awake soon."

The girl nodded and yawned again. An idea struck Kurt.

"Say, Sara, would you like to come out with me and get daddy a little breakfast treat?"

Sara's eyes brightened, and she nodded eagerly.

"Okay, I'll leave a note for daddy on the fridge and then come help you get dressed."

Sara hurried off to her room, and Kurt found a pen and a scrap of paper in one of the kitchen drawers, scrawling a hurried note and sticking it on the fridge, right above Sara's most recent masterpiece. Ten minutes later, they were out the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine rolled over to find Kurt's side of the bed empty. This wasn't unusual, as Kurt normally awoke much earlier than Blaine. He yawned and stretched largely, effectively pushing the blankets of his legs and torso. Blaine wandered down the hallway, surprised to see his daughter's door open, room empty. He was also very surprised to see the kitchen just as empty, the unfolded paper on the table, and a dirty mug in the sink the only evidence of his husband's presence earlier.<p>

Frowning, Blaine went to the fridge, and noticed the note stuck to the door under a drawing of two stick figures with brown hair holding the hands of another little stick figure girl.

_Blaine_, it read. _Sara and I have gone for a walk, will be back before 8:30. Don't eat anything: we have a surprise for you! Love, Kurt._

Blaine couldn't help but smile. It was little things like this that reminded Blaine why he married that sassy countertenor from high school. He glanced at the clock. 7:38. Ample time for a shower before they got back, Blaine thought as he sauntered into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Kurt still couldn't understand how children had so much energy so early in the morning. It took the pair ten minutes to walk to the local park, and Sara pretty much ran the whole way and onto the playground. Kurt watched her as she played, and for a while they were the only people there. Eventually, an elderly woman and her grandson arrived, who Kurt remembered seeing at the park once before. She obviously recognised him as well, as she sat down on the bench next to him with a smile.<p>

"Here Jimmy dear, take your hat and you can go and play," the woman said to her grandson and he immediately raced off to join Sara on the swings. It's a wonder how friendly and unprejudiced kids are, Kurt thought as he watched the two children getting along as if they had known each other for years. The woman beside him sighed and brought Kurt out of his reverie.

"It's such a lovely morning," she said with a smile.

"It is," Kurt agreed, then chuckled to himself. "It's a pity my husband can't be here to see it, he always sleeps in on weekends."

The woman gave Kurt a strange look.

"Husband?" she questioned, looking slightly disgusted, and almost subconsciously, her right hand reached up to touch the cross around her neck. Kurt's expression hardened.

"Yes," he said, his voice harsher than what he expected. _Really?_ He thought. Kurt had naively believed that once he'd left high school, all the prejudice would…disappear. Evidently, he was wrong. On an almost regular basis, he found himself in the midst of some kind of prejudice or hate. He shouldn't be surprised anymore when people said something rude or derogatory towards him and Blaine.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, the woman beckoned her grandson over and quickly ushered them out of the park, only pausing to throw a dirty glare at Kurt over her shoulder. Kurt left his face impassive. He turned to find Sara tugging gently at his sleeve, the concerned expression on her face making her look much older than she was. The thought of what Sara must face, what she has to go through to make her seem so mature nearly broke Kurt's heart.

"Papa, why did Jimmy go?"

Kurt sighed sadly. "Darling, there's some people in the world who think that a little girl shouldn't have two daddies."

Sara scrunched up her face in confusion. "But why? Are they mean people?"

"No, they're not mean, they just think differently to us. You'll understand better when you're older," Kurt smiled and hoisted his daughter into his arms. "Now, how about that surprise for daddy!"

Kurt pecked her on the cheek and the little girl giggled as they left the silence of the park.

* * *

><p>It was the loud shriek that drew Blaine from the study into the kitchen. Kurt and Sara hadn't arrived home by the time he'd finished in the bathroom, so Blaine thought he'd get a head start on marking the pile of essays on his desk. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear the two come back. Blaine came into the kitchen to see a pile of waffles and mixed berries on the table, with three glasses of what looked like freshly squeezed orange juice. Kurt and Sara were laughing hysterically, both covered from head to toe in flour. Blaine could't understand how he didn't notice the commotion.<p>

As Blaine entered the room, Kurt and Sara stopped giggling and shared mischievous grins. Simultaneously, they reached into the bag of flour, and together threw the large handfuls at the bewildered man in the doorway. Blaine was shocked only for a movement, then quickly recovered in time to laugh and pretend to tackle Sara.

Breakfast sat forgotten on the table, as the dark-haired man held a laughing Sara upside down over his shoulder and pulled Kurt in by his waist for a sincere and loving kiss.


End file.
